meerkatskalaharifandomcom-20200214-history
Young Ones Meerkat Group
Young Ones Meerkat Group is a group of meerkats first seen in 1995 founded by Avatar females named Morgause and her sister Igraine who teamed up with Drie Doring males. Morgause won dominance over her litter-mate sister Igraine and became the dominant female for 8 years. Igraine stayed in Young Ones for 4 years before being evicted by Morgause in 1995 along with three other Young Ones females and dispersed. Igraine and the trio of evicted females reappeared in with wild males in a group named Hobo and later on founded Frisky with wild males within the same year. Morgause evicted her daughters who founded other groups in 1998 making Young Ones a founder group of many groups. The first dominant male died and a Drie Doring male named Arah mated with Morgause and fathered Stinker one of the most famous rovers. Young Ones was amongst the greatest meerkat groups of the Kalahari Meerkat Project and its bloodline has spread throughout other groups. Morgause' son Stinker joined 3 other groups and Morgause's daughter Holly founded Whiskers. In 2004 Morgause died after being dominant for 8 years and her daughter Veda took dominant female after her. Veda's sons Teabag and Biltong joined another group called Elveera. Veda died and Asterix rose to power. A Vivian male named Alexander joined Young Ones with a Whiskers male and Alexander(beaten up in Whiskers) became the dominant male until his death in November of 2007. Another famous Young Ones was Tequila who after evicted from Young Ones founded a group named PQ and then joined another group named Balrog. Tequila disappeared after her immigration into Balrog. Asterix was not very productive and Young Ones dwindled in numbers. Asterix died December 2007. Lotte became dominant female and was the last dominant female before Young Ones was lost in 2008. The Dominant Meerkat Pair When Young Ones founded Morgause became the dominant female with a Drie Doring male at her side. After the Drie Doring male died an Elveera male named Sprite joined Young Ones and most probably took dominance and was the father of Veda. Morgause held on to her position for 8 years until in 2004 she died. Her daughter Veda followed her as dominant female for a short period than her mother and died in 2004 in August, barely dominant for a full year. Morgause' last daughter Asterix took over as the new dominant female. A Vivian male named Alexander joined Young Ones in 2004. Asterix died in December in 2007. Lotte became the new dominant female after Asterix. Alexander was bitten by a snake but recovered and re-established dominance but was found dead on November 1,2007. After Alexander's death there was no record of a dominant male though Lotte remained dominant female until her disappearence in late 2008 along with the rest of the small group. All Known Meerkats Of This Group A list of all meerkats born into or immigrated into Young Ones group. Morgause (VAF005) Igraine (VAF004) ]] Keros (VDM050) Arah (VDM007) ]] Morris (VYM004) Stinker (VYM005) VYF006 Brambles (VYF007) Holly (VYF008) VYF010 Piglet (VYF011) Pooh (VYF012) Roo (VY?013) , founder of Frisky]] Pippin (VYM019) Dorf (VYM024) Moppet (VYM025) Darwin (VYM031) ]] Rik (VYM047) Leia (VYF052) Amadalia (VY???) John Boy (VYM057) Jason (VYM058) Jim Bob (VYM059) ]] Mary Ellen (VYF060) Douglas (VYM061) Mickey Weasel (VYM065) Aragorn (VYM073) Arwen (VYM??) Elrond (VYM??) Faramir (VY???) ]] Getafix (VY???) Obelix (VY???) Asterix (VYF084) Ivory (VY???) Shakti (VY???) Veda (VYF095) Glufs (VYM102) Himmel (VY??) Tufs (VY???) Habusu (VYM110) Lisani (VYF???) ]] Ousik (VY???) Ahadi (VY???) Palanges Paah (VYF112) Teabag (VYM113) Biltong (VYM113) Tequila (VYF115) Louilou (VY???) Heidi (VY???) Silas (VY???) Aurinko (VYM122) Maja (VYF127) Lotte (VYF128) Phillippe (VYM129) Homestar Runner (VYM130) Foxymoron (VYF132) Scrutney Gippo (VYF133) Shady (VYM134) Weena (VYM135) Bungle (VYM136) Axel (VYM137) VY?138 VY?139 Grog (VYM???) Last Known Meerkats Of This Group Lotte Scruntney Gippo 4 males Established Territory Young Ones lived in a region west of the farm house. The researchers have been unable to track the main group after November 2007 so persumed to have left the monitored area. The group consisted of two habituated females and four males who dispersed and with them came the end of Young Ones after an existence of nearly 8 years. 'Young Ones Chronological History' *October 1995: Young Ones is founded. *March 1996: Morgause gives birth to Morris,Stinker,VYF006 and VYM007 *December 1996: Morgause gives birth to Holly and Brambles *Within 1997: Stinker leaves Young Ones and joins Vivian. *February 1997: Morgause gives birth to Piglet,Pooh,Eeyore and Roo. *August 1997: Morgause gives birth to Durnik *November 1997: Morgause gives birth to Pippin,VYF020,VYF021 and VYF022 *January 1998: Morgause gives birth to Dorf,Moppet,Scardey Cat,Oliver and Merlin. *July 1998: Morgause gives birth to Venus,Jarvis and Megan *August 1998: Morgause evicts Holly,Brambles,Piglet and VYF010. The females dispersed and founded Whiskers. *October 1998: Morgause gives birth to Darwin and Presephone *January 1999: Morgause gives birth to Biko,Frodo and Merkina *April 1999: Morgause gives birth to Alexi,Neil and Rik. *August 1999: Morgause gives birth to Amadalia and Leia. *September 1999: Megan died/last seen *November 1999: Morgause gives birth to John Boy,Jason,Jim Bob,Mary Ellen and Douglas. *May 2000: Morgause gives birth to Mickey Weales *July 2000: Morgause gives birth to Tom and Jerry *October 2000: Morgause gives birth to Elrond,Aragorn,Arwen and Faramir. *September 2000:Pooh and Eeyore died/last seen *November 2000: Leia died/last seen. *March 2001: Morgause gives birth to Jaxta,Lil Foot,Marnpar and Nanty Walsha *September 2001: Morgause gives birth to Commodus,Maximus and Katinha. *November 2001: Morgause gives birth to Asterix,Getafix and Obelix. *December 2001: Merkina died/last seen *April 2002: Roo died/last seen. *May 2002: Morgause gives birth to Alchemilla,Eddi and Leo. *September 2002: Morgause gives birth to Ivory,Shakti and Veda. *November 2002: Morgause gives birth to Khoikhoi,Venda,Maia Moya and Ndebele. Mary Ellen died/last seen. *March 2003: Morgause gives birth to Glufs,Hammel and Tufs. *June 2003:Darwin died/last seen *July 2002:Mickey Weales died/last seen *October 2003: Elrond died/last seen *November 2003: Dorf died/last seen *December 2003: Morgause gives birth to Grog and Spaff. *February 2004: Morgause died. Veda took dominance *March 2004: Veda gives birth to Ousik,Ahadi,Habusu and Lisani. *July 2004: Veda gives birth to Phalanges Paah,Teabag,Biltong and Tequila *August 2004: Veda died. Asterix took dominance. Two roving males called Alexander(Vivian origin) and Eistein(Whiskers origin) join the group. Alexander becomes the dominant male. *December 2004: 7 males(Aragorn,VYM093,VYM098,VYM101,VYM087,VYM097 and VYM099) leave the group and found Commandos group. *March 2005: 8 pups(Lotte,Aurinko,Maja,Cube,Sepp,Louilou,Heidi and Silas) are born at Young Ones. *August 2005: Asterix gives to Philippe and Homestar Runner. Maja died/last seen *December 2005: Asterix gives birth to Scrutney Gippo and Foxymoron *January 2006: Lisani died/last seen *March 2006: Tequila gives birth but her litter is killed persumably by Phalanges Paah. *April 2006: Phalanges Paah gives birth to Shady,Weena and Bungle. *June 2006: Tequila,Phalanges Paah and Shady leave the group. *July 2006: Glufs leaves the group and joins Zappa. Tequila's small group is seen again with Lazuli males and is named PQ group. *December 2006: A group encounter with Whiskers group and Axel is adopted into Whiskers. *May 2007: Jim Bob leaves the group and joins Vivian. *June 2007: Aurinko is last seen. *August 2007: Weena died/last seen *November 2007: Foxymoron died/last seen. Alexander is found dead *2008: The group consists of Lotte(dominant female),Scrutney Gippo and 4 males. The little group could no longer be tracked and persumably left the monitored area. Young Ones is lost. Founding Groups Whiskers Meerkat Group was founded in 1998 by Young Ones females with Lazuli males. The group is still existing. Hobo Meerkat Group was founded in in 1999 by Young Ones females with wild males. The group is lost. Frisky Meerkat Group was founded in 1999 by Young Ones females with wild males. The group is still existing. Umbongo Meerkat Group was founded in 1999 by Young Ones females with Frisky males. The group is lost. Jabberwocky Meerkat Group was founded in 1999 by Avatar female Igraine and Young Ones female VYF003. The group is lost. Sirius Meerkat Group was founded in 1999 by Young Ones males with Lazuli females. The group is lost. Commandos Meerkat Group was founded in 2004 by Young Ones males with Gattaca females. The group is lost. Meerkats Morgause Main Article: Morgause Avatar Morgause was first seen in a group named Avatar in 1994 and her birth date was January 14,1994. Morgause was born with her sister Igraine and her mother was Venus of the Avatar. During 1995 Avatar was lost and the last remaining members dispersed. Morgause and Igraine also dispersed and in 1995 around October they met up with Drie Doring males and founded Young Ones group. Morgause took dominance over Igraine. Then in 1999 Morgause evicted Igraine with other subordinate females and they founded Frisky group. Morgause was the dominant female for 8 years. Her first partner died and Sprite Elveera joined the group. Morgause son Stinker became a famous old rover and her son Jim Bob played a character in Meerkat Manor. Her other son Aragorn founded Commandos and her daughters founded Whiskers in 1998. Morgause had her last litter in December of 2003 and disappeared. Her daughter Veda took over as dominant female of Young Ones after her. Category:Meerkat Groups